


More love

by katesong29



Category: Holby City, Miss Marple - Agatha Christie
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesong29/pseuds/katesong29
Summary: "Look how far we have comeOne and One still isOne moon one starI love the one we areOne thread, one lineLet's stand still in timeOne moon, one starI love the one we areOne thread, one lineThat runs through our lives"
Relationships: Jemma Redgrave/Anna Chancellor
Kudos: 3





	More love




End file.
